freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nightmare Freddy
Para resultados similares, véase Freddy (Redirección). Nightmare Freddy es una versión deformada y terrorífica de Freddy Fazbear. Se trata de uno de los Animatrónicos Nightmare que asechan al Niño protagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, cuya mente crea a estos monstruos tras sufrir un accidente relacionado con los personajes. Una de las características que lo destacan de los demás animatrónicos, es el hecho de que siempre está acompañado de tres versiones diminutos de sí mismo, conocidas como Freddles. Como se dijo anteriormente, debuta en Five Nights at Freddy's 4 como uno de los antagonistas principales. Posterior a dicho juego, el personaje no vuelve a hacer aparición en entregas futuras, y no sería hasta Ultimate Custom Night donde retoma un papel antagónico. Desde UCN, Nightmare Freddy es interpretado por el actor Tim Simmons. Apariencia Nightmare Freddy es una versión andrajosa, marchita, y generalmente descompuesta de Freddy Fazbear. Él es de un color marrón con una coloración más clara sobre su estómago, las orejas y el hocico. Su sombrero de copa negro y pajarita (corbatín) están presentes, y al igual que el resto del cuerpo, se ven muy desgarrados y dañados. Él tiene dientes largos y afilados y garras afiladas con brillantes ojos amarillos, dándole un aspecto más macabro que su homólogo original. Su forma del cuerpo es ligeramente diferente a la del Freddy original, teniendo partes mucho más afiladas y siendo él mucho más plano, con la cabeza mucho más estrecha y más alta que la de cualquier otra versión de Freddy. Además de su cuerpo regular, tres versiones más pequeñas de él se pueden ver colgando de su cuerpo, y a veces, se separan y saltan sobre la cama del jugador. Gran parte del endoesqueleto es capaz de verse a través de las roturas en el cuerpo de Nightmare Freddy, especialmente a través de la parte superior del torso y las piernas. El endoesqueleto parece ser algo similar al de Springtrap en Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Sus manos son también exactamente las mismas que las de Springtrap, aunque un color diferente para encajar con el tema del oso. Las puntas de los dedos están arrancadas de cualquier tejido, que muestra aún más al endoesqueleto. Durante ciertos escenarios del juego, las garras se demuestra que son posiblemente retráctiles, ya que no son visibles en todas las apariciones que hace Nightmare Freddy. Como la mayoría de los otros animatrónicos Nightmare, su cabeza parece estar separada en dos partes (de manera similar a Chica en el segundo juego) por el posible deterioro, lo que revela más del interior de la boca, así como un pequeño segundo conjunto de dientes. Cables rojos están expuestos desde la parte superior de la cabeza. Le falta la mitad de la oreja izquierda, y la mayor parte del material que rodean sus ojos parecen que se han podrido o deteriorado mucho. Lo mismo se aplica a la mitad inferior de su boca, dándole la apariencia de un labio curvado. Sus ojos parecen ser de un material gris metálico que rodea el iris y lo hace ver brillante dentro. Historia Five Nights at Freddy's 4 En el año 1983, se planea celebrar el cumpleaños de un Niño en el local de Fredbear's Family Diner. Sin embargo, el pequeño sufre un gran temor hacia el restaurante por algún evento que presenció en ese lugar. Su hermano, al descubrir este temor, comienza a molestarlo, ya sea al asustarlo con una máscara de Foxy o incluso dejarlo solo en el local. El día de la fiesta, el niño es nuevamente molestado por su hermano, esta vez acompañado de sus amigos que llevan máscaras de Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Chica. Creyendo que sería una buena broma, llevan al pequeño hacia el escenario y colocan su cabeza en la boca de Fredbear. Sin embargo, la presión de las mandíbulas del animatrónico es tan fuerte que termina por aplastar el cráneo del niño. Debido a este accidente, cae en una especia de coma. Dentro de este, empieza a desarrollar pesadillas donde es atacado por versiones deformadas y terroríficas de los personajes que causaron su accidente. Nightmare Freddy es uno de ellos, reflejando al chico que llevaba la máscara de Freddy en ese momento. Ultimate Custom Night [[Archivo:Nightmare_Freddy_FreddlesCN.png|thumb|Icono de Nightmare Freddy.]] En el "mashup definitivo de FNaF", Nightmare Freddy regresa nuevamente como uno de los 58 animatrónicos antagonistas de la Ultimate Custom Night, siendo el 19vo personaje de la lista de animatrónicos personalizables. Comportamiento FNaF 4 Nightmare Freddy tiene un mecanismo de I.A muy diferente que los otros animatrónicos. A medida que avanzan las noches, el jugador debe comprobar la cama para asegurarse si los Freddles se encuentran sobre ella, los tres homólogos pequeños de Nightmare Freddy. Cuando el jugador ilumina la cama con la linterna, los Freddles, por lo general, desaparecen inmediatamente. Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo se demore el jugador en usar la linterna en la cama, pueden aparecer de 1 a 3. Sin embargo, si el jugador sigue sin comprobar la cama de una manera constante, Nightmare Freddy aparecerá en lugar de los homólogos pequeños de éste y procederá a atacar al jugador, causando el fin del juego. UCN Posee una mecánica similar al del cuarto juego. Cuando su I.A es activada, los Freddles comienzan aparecer en distintos sectores de la oficina cada vez que se levanta el Monitor. Cuando se hayan generado cinco Freddles, es vía libre para que Nightmare Freddy aparezca y ataque. Para evitarlo el jugador debe activar su Linterna para ahuyentar a los Freddles. No es necesario apuntar la luz hacia cada uno de ellos, mantenerla encendida por un momento provoca que todos los Freddles presentes desaparezcan. Aumentar la dificultad de Nightmare Freddy provoca que se eleve la frecuencia con los que los Freddles aparecen. FNaF VR: Help Wanted Nightmare Freddy '''regresa en el DLC de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted de Halloween "Curse of Dreadbear". Él aparece en el nivel '''Hallway Crawl junto a Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica y Nightmare Foxy. Mientras el jugador avanza por el pasillo, será perseguido por Nightmare Freddy, y si el jugador se queda quieto por mucho tiempo, Nightmare Freddy matará al jugador. El sonido de los Freddles alertará al jugador cuando esté cerca, advirtiéndolo de ir más rápido. Audio |-|FNaF 4= El sonido que produce Nightmare Freddy cuando ataca al jugador. Cada animatrónico produce un ruido idéntico a éste en la misma circunstancia. center Sonido que hacen las Freddles al ser iluminados con la linterna. center |-|UCN= Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy. Comparte el mismo audio con todos los animatrónicos provenientes del cuarto juego. center Sonido producido por los Freddles cuando aparecen. center center center center center center Curiosidades |-|FNaF 4= *Nightmare Freddy tiene un papel mucho menor comparado a los otros animatrónicos Nightmare, lo cual es extraño, ya que el juego parece girar en torno a él, como se puede ver en el icono oficial de Steam del juego. *Curiosamente, la pose de Nightmare Freddy en el icono de Steam tiene un gran parecido a la postura de Nightmare Bonnie en su teaser. *El nombre de Nightmare Freddy no se confirmó cuando su teaser fue subido a la página oficial de IndieDB de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, a diferencia de los otros animatrónicos Nightmare (excluyendo a Plushtrap, que éste se reveló en el código de fuente de la página web oficial de Scott). Mientras que los otros animatrónicos Nightmare tenían sus teasers con sus respectivos nombres (ejemplo: Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy fue llamado simplemente "teaser". No se sabe el por qué. *Es uno de los tres animatrónicos Nightmare en el juego que no aparecen en el tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, los otros son Nightmare y Nightmare Fredbear. **Irónicamente, esto significa que ninguno de los animatrónicos del cuarto juego que se basan en Freddy Fazbear, están presentes en el tráiler (a menos que se tomen en cuenta los Freddles). *Nightmare Freddy parece tener cinco dedos en cada mano, a diferencia de su homólogo original (Freddy Fazbear), el cual posee cuatro dedos. **Esto también se aplica a los demás, con la excepción de Plushtrap. No está claro por qué, a pesar de que puede ser simplemente una elección estilística por parte de Scott Cawthon, para hacer ver a los animatrónicos más amenazantes. *A diferencia de versiones previas de Freddy Fazbear, Nightmare Freddy parece ser mucho menos robusto, posiblemente para hacer lucir a Nightmare Fredbear más grotesco y amenazante. *Nightmare Freddy levanta cuatro dedos en el icono de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, probablemente haciendo alusión que es el cuarto juego de la serie. *Nightmare Freddy no tiene micrófono, cosa rara, ya que todos sus homólogos lo tienen. *A veces al iniciar la versión móvil del juego, aparecerá una imagen de Nightmare Freddy. *Si al iniciar una noche, el jugador se mantiene mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, la linterna fallará. Provocando que Nightmare Freddy ataque. *Es el único animatrónico junto a Nightmare Fredbear, que no es reemplazado en la actualización de Halloween. *Tiene un cierto parecido (incluso podría estar basado) con el famoso personaje de la película de terror "A Nightmare on Elm Street" (1984), Freddy Krueger. Esto puede considerarse al ver que ambos personajes son parte de una "pesadilla", ambos tienen afiladas garras y los Freddles en el cuerpo de Nightmare Freddy, se parece mucho a como Krueger tiene a las cabezas de sus víctimas. *La forma en la que las versiones pequeñas de Freddy están incrustadas en el cuerpo de Nightmare Freddy lo hacen ver muy similar al Cerberus, perro de tres cabezas perteneciente a la mitología griega. *Cuando Nightmare Freddy ataca al jugador, las versiones pequeñas de Freddy no están incrustadas en su cuerpo. |-|UCN= *Fue el personaje N°20 cuya mecánica fue revelada en la barra de progreso. *En un principio, Nightmare Freddy y sus Freddles iban a tener mecánicas propias individualmente. *'Nightmare Freddy', junto a Mangle, Withered Chica y Jack-O-Chica, son los únicos animatrónicos en cuyas lineas se repite la frase "...the one you shouldn't have killed." (El que no debiste haber matado). *Es curioso que puedan aparecer hasta cinco Freddles en la oficina, sabiendo que Nightmare Freddy normalmente se lo ve acompañado con solo tres. *Como parte de una broma de "April Fool's Day", Scott reveló la aparente mecánica de Nightmare Freddy que decía: "Aparece de repente en tu oficina sosteniendo un reloj despertador. Solo tienes un momento para presionar el botón y activar la alarma. Si presionas el botón a tiempo, te despertarás en tu cama durante diez segundos antes de quedarte dormido nuevamente y continuar la noche". **Esto hace referencia a la infame Dream Theory (Teoría del Sueño) creada por MatPat (The Game Theorists), la cual asumía y daba pruebas de que la historia canon de la franquicia era solo un sueño creado por el niño victima de La Mordida del '83. = Galería = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Archivos del juego FNaF4 - Cama (Freddles).gif|Instante en que los Freddles se encuentran en la cama. FNaF4 - Cama (Freddles huyendo).gif|Instante en que los Freddles se esconden de la linterna. FNaF4 - Nightmare Freddy Jumpscare (Cama).gif|Primer jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde la cama. FNaF4 - Nightmare Freddy Jumpscare (Dormitorio).gif|Segundo jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde el centro de la habitación. FNaF4 - Menú (Fondo).png|Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare Foxy en el fondo del menú del juego. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare_Freddy_FreddlesCN.png|Icono de Nightmare Freddy y de los Freddles en la Ultimate Custom Night. UCN Nightmare Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy. UCN_-_Freddle_1.gif|Freddle. UCN_-_Freddle_2.gif UCN_-_Freddle_3.gif Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Los Freddles en La Galería.png|Los Freddles en La Galería. Miscelánea FNaF4 - Teaser 1.jpg|Primer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 - Teaser 1 (Iluminado).jpg|Primer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Iluminado). Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Freddy en el teaser "Thank You!". FNaF4 - Extra (Nightmare Freddy - Captura).jpg|Vista completa de Nightmare Freddy en los Extras del juego. FNaF4 - Portada.jpg|Nightmare Freddy en el icono del juego. FNaF4Móvil.jpg|Nightmare Freddy en el momento que se inicia el juego en la versión móvil. FNaF4 - Header.jpg|Nightmare Freddy en la ilustración artística del juego en Steam. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Nightmare Freddy en la imagen del pack de todos los juegos de la franquicia. MidweekMadnessFNaF.jpg|Nightmare Freddy en la imagen promocional de los descuentos de media-semana de Steam. 3years (1) - Scottgames.jpg|Los Freddles en el segundo teaser del 3er Aniversario de FNaF. Cn 0.jpg|Nightmare Freddy en uno de los teasers de la Ultimate Custom Night. Nightmare_FreddyCN.png|Icono desechado de Nightmare Freddy en la UCN. FreddlesUCN.png|Icono desechado de los Freddles. Special - Help Wanted Achievements.png|Los Freddles en el logro "Your Special Day!" de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Mercancía NightmareFreddyMcFarlane.jpg|Figurita de Nightmare Freddy, con un set basado en la Cama (Nótese a los Freddles sobre la misma). Figura Pop! (Nightmare Freddy).jpg|Figura Pop! de Nightmare Freddy. Lapices 2 (Funko!).jpg|Lapices con las cabezas de los animatronicos (Nightmare Freddy incluido). Figura de acción-Nightmare Freddy.jpg|Figura de Nightmare Freddy y un freddles PintSizeHeroes_(FNaF).jpg|Mini-figuras coleccionables entre ellas Nightmare Freddy en:Nightmare Freddy Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Nightmares Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Curse of Dreadbear